Hell and paradise
by Ally12
Summary: Something horrific happens to Buffy, and only 1 thing can save her, Angel, but he's all the way in L.A, so what's a girl to do?
1. Default Chapter

HELL AND PARADISE  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Btvs; they all belong to Joss Whedon, Warner Brothers and Mutant Enemy. Please don't sue me I own nothing and only do this for fun. Spoilers: None really, maybe little bits of season 4. Rating: I'd say the highest a 15 rating, I'm British so I don't know American ratings. Notes: I like Fred so instead of finding her in Pylea she came to work for Angel when he saved her from a vampire in La. Angel already owns the hotel because I like the hotel better than his office, don't ask how he's got it he just has it and Lindsay will be in my story, I liked him because he was cute and deadly, what a combination! I will remember you didn't happen and Buffy is dating Riley but there will be no more than kissing, anything more and I would probably hurl! Summary: Something horrific happens to Buffy and Angel doesn't know. Warning: This deals with rape so if this issue upsets you do not read it. This is a serious subject and if it's happened to you please confide in someone you trust and tell them.  
Part One  
  
"Guys I'm gonna call it a night, I'm going to go slay a bit then I'm going home" "Bye Buffy" Buffy got her coat and left the Bronze anxious to get slaying over and go home. She walked along the solitary streets of Sunnydale getting the feeling that somebody was following her. She quickened her pace running down the streets of Sunnydale, running by the magic store and then turning into a back alley ran as quick as she could to get away from her pursuer. She kept running through the alley but as she got to the end of the alley her assailant grabbed her arm and stopped her. She was pushed to the ground and wanted to fight back but fear had took over her body and she had become weak as her assailant held her down. She began to cry stifled sobs but was silenced by her attacker who was holding his hand over her mouth. He pulled out a knife and tore of her clothes keeping his hand over her mouth so no one could hear her screams. He told her what he would do if she tried to scream again then forced his self onto her. Buffy turned her head away and cried silent tears trying to comprehend why she wasn't fighting back and felt numb with fear. When it was all over her assailant left her in the alley warning her if she told anybody he would make sure she would suffer. She buried her head into her arms and cried trying to work out what had happened and how it had happened so fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel was standing in the lobby of the hotel leafing through his file of cases when he felt a shooting pain all through his body "Buffy!" he fell to the floor hitting his head off the cold stone floor. "Angel what's wrong?" Fred ran to his side as he collapsed to the floor in agony then screamed out Buffy's name in stifled sobs. "Cordelia get Wes something's wrong with him" Cordelia ran upstairs to get Wes from his room to try and figure out what was going on. Fred cradled Angel while he felt the pain run through all of his body and cried out Buffy's name. "Fred what seems to be the problem?" "I don't know Wes he just collapsed and started calling out Buffy's name and he seems really cold, even colder than he usually is" Wes sat down by Angel and tried to think what was going on and he kept drawing up a blank. Angel became still and the pain had stopped, he lay silent in Fred's arm noticing everybody surrounding him. "Angel! Are you okay? What happened?" "I don't know I think I should see the Oracles, Wes" "Oh yes let's go" Wes and Angel headed for the Oracles leaving Fred and Cordelia wonder what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy got home late and knowing her mother would be asleep got straight into the shower and started washing herself, trying to wash away the pain that had been inflicted upon her. She got out of the shower and got changed into her nightwear and went straight to bed. She couldn't sleep, feeling completely violated and like the whole attack was her fault even though she knew it hadn't been. She wondered if Angel would have saved her if he still lived in Sunnydale, wondered if he would try to make all the pain go away. She cried herself to sleep thinking about Angel and how truly helpless she felt at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel stood in front of the Oracles shaking from what had happened back at the hotel. "Lower being what have you brought us?" "This eighteen-century urn" the urn disappeared from Angel's hand and flew into the female Oracles so she could study it. "Very well, why are you here?" "I need to know what happened to me today in the hotel" "You are experiencing your shanshu, it will take many months and you will gain one thing at a time over these months, once you are human you will still have your vampire traits" "Why one thing at a time and what traits?" "So that we know you are worthy of your reward and you will have your healing abilities, strength and the visage also the heightened senses but you will not need blood and you will be able to go out in sunlight and your soul will be permanent" "So eventually I'll be human, what happened today?" "Yes you will be human and today we granted you the ability to go out in the daylight, now go we do not need to tend to your every whim" the Oracle waved her hand and Angel was back underneath the post office with Wesley. "So?" "I'll tell you when I'm with everybody".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy woke early with memories of the previous night flooding her mind making her feel sick to the stomach. "Buffy honey, do you want breakfast now?" "Yeah mom, I'll be down in a minute" Buffy changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt then went into the kitchen to pretend like everything was fine. "So did you have a good time at the Bronze? Was Riley there?" "Yeah it was great, no Riley had papers to mark, I'm going back to my dorm today mom" "I know, so how was slaying last night?" "Fine I partied, I slayed and I slept" "Oh, I have to get to work, I'll see you later sweetheart, oh Giles rung he said you have to meet him, Willow and everybody at his house, goodbye honey" Joyce kissed Buffy on the cheek then got her coat and sped to work. Buffy finished off her breakfast then sat in the lounge just trying to think how she could have her let herself become Parker's victim. She thought about the things he had whispered to her and she got the sick feeling back causing her to run to the bathroom in a mad dash then collapsed onto the floor in tears thinking how much she hated him. She picked herself up then walked to Giles ready to tell everybody was fine and how everything went great last night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel had been up at the crack of dawn and was now training in the room he had changed into a gym to give him something to do before everybody woke up. "Angel?" Angel turned round to see Cordelia standing at the door looking like something was really bad. "Hi Cor what's wrong?" "I just had this vision and Fred's in trouble, tonight when she goes out she's going to be attacked by some vampire that you know so we have to get to him before he gets to her" "Fine I'll go with Wes later on, where is this vampire?" "He's staying in a motel of all places you know you being able to go out in the daylight is a handy trick" "Yeah, you want to spar?" "Sure" Cordelia and Angel had been training for the last few months and she was now more than capable of taking care of herself in the midst of a battle. They round housed kicked and punched each other while carrying on their conversation "Are you gonna teach Fred how to fight?" "I'll have to I can't defend her for the rest of her life although I would love to be able to protect all of my friends I'm only one man" "Yeah, do you miss Sunnydale?" "Yeah a little bit, I miss the people" "So do I La's too big and Sunydale was my home but I have no reason to go back" "Yeah well Sunnydale is the land of memories for us" "Remember Buffy's seventeen birthday?" "How could I forget it" "Not that part, when we actually surprised her, I remember how she said you guys did this all for me and looked straight at you, straight into your eyes filled with love, this isn't upsetting you is it cause I'll shut up" "It's nice Cordelia, their our memories and it's better to talk then keep feelings bottled up. I remember she seemed to block out the rest of the world for about a minute, God I miss her, you remember when you hid in the dumpster?" "How could I forget, it was so embarrassing" "It was funny, I remember how you clung to me in the library and it was like face off with you and Buffy and me and Xander" "If looks could kill" "Xander would be in jail" "Was that a joke I heard" "Funny, I'm going to get my breakfast, you coming?" "Sure" Cordelia dropped her stance and followed Angel into the kitchen. 


	2. Hell and paradise part 2

PART TWO  
  
"Hey have you guys noticed Buffy has been really withdrawn the last month?" "Yes it's like she's in a world of her own, Buff is never usually this quiet, something's up" "I could try and talk to her tonight, we're having a girls night in our dorm" "You know I think it has something to do with Parker" "Why Oz?" "Coz every time I've seen him walk by us he gives Buffy this wicked smile and she seems to blank him out, I swear I almost saw her crying one day when she was on her own in the library studying for Maggie's exam" "I noticed when we were at the Bronze, you and Xander had went to get me and Buffy drinks and Riley came in and asked her to dance and when they were dancing to this slow sensuous song she seemed to squirm at his touch, like he would hurt her, like she was afraid of him" "Guys maybe we should tell her mom, if something's wrong and she isn't telling anybody she could get killed while she's patrolling" "I don't think she would talk to her mom about it, she thinks she has to keep everything bottled up and be strong for us" "I can think of somebody she would talk to straight away" "You mean?" "Yeah the souled vampire who seems to make her problems disappear" "Xander I'm proud of you, that is so unselfish of you" "Thanks Will, here's Buffy and Riley" Buffy and Riley joined them at the table with Buffy distancing herself from Riley slightly. "Hey Buffy, hi Riley" "Hello Willow, you guys want a drink?" "Sure" Riley headed to the bar with Xander and Oz leaving Buffy and Willow to talk. "So Buffy how's everything?" "Great I've never been better" Willow rolled her eyes luckily Buffy not noticing "I think your hiding something, Buffy if something's wrong you can tell us" "Willow there's nothing wrong" Parker entered the Bronze Buffy instantly noticing "Oh God Parker's here! I have to go to the bathroom" Buffy ran into the toilets leaving Willow stunned and angry. She stormed over to Parker determined to get to the bottom of it. "What the hell have you done to her!" "I don't know what your talking about" "Oh right, don't give me that bullshit Parker! Every time she sees you she turns away from you or runs into the toilets when she's here and nowadays she's withdrawn with everybody, what did you do!" Willow slapped Parker leaving him stunned she had the courage to stand up to him. "I did nothing so back off or I might do something I'll regret" Parker leaned into Willow whispering something into her ear causing Oz to come running. "You leave her alone or you'll have to answer to me, Xander and Riley, odds are three against one is gonna win so get out of here" "When did you get the nerve to talk to me like that Oz? I can go where the hell I want!" Parker stepped forward to Oz ready to hit him when he was grabbed by the scruff of his jacket by a stranger "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Angel dropped Parker to the ground then morphed into his game face "I'm your worst nightmare and then some, so get out or else!" Angel snarled at the boy and he ran from the Bronze with Angel following and getting in his car and driving back to La before Buffy would even know he had been in Sunnydale. "Was that Angel?" "Angel was here?" "Yeah Riley, he's gone now I think he just saved Willow, Will baby what did he say to you?" "He told me if I didn't leave him alone he would." Willow leaned into Oz and whispered the end of the sentence into his ear "He tries it and I swear I won't lock myself up next full moon" "Oz calm down, I'm going to get Buffy and take her home, will you three walk back with us, I don't trust Parker" "Sure Will, Riley are you coming?" "I have to get back to Lowell I have yet more papers to mark, tell Buffy I'll call her" "Ok bye Riley".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy was lying in her bed in the dorm alone because Willow was staying at Oz's for the night thinking about the previous night at the Bronze and yet again how she thought it was her fault for everything when really none of the whole incident was her fault. She began to cry thinking he had threatened Oz and thinking she must have been blind when she had found him even slightly attractive, now all she saw was a beast that had taken advantage of her. She had heard the whole nasty incident from the toilets and had heard a stranger threaten Parker and then Parker had left so the guy must have been pretty threatening to make him run out of the club. She couldn't take this feeling of constant pain anymore, this feeling like she was dying inside because of what he had done to her that awful night. She went into the kitchen cabinet and took out a few bottles of pills and swallowed them all causing her to instantly pass out, banging her head off the counter as she fell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel got back to La at 10.00pm and knew everybody would be waiting up for him to hear his progress report. Life was getting easier for him because he had all the advantages but none of the disadvantages of being a vampire and had all the human qualities as well because the Oracles had decided he had suffered long enough for Angelus's crimes so granted him an early shanshu. So here he was back home in the hotel just waiting for them to ask how it went and sure enough as soon as he got in the three of them were lying on the couch in the foyer waiting up for him. "So Angel how did it go?" "Great Cor killed the vamp you saw in your vision his name was Alexis, long story and I scared the hell out of this jerk at the Bronze" "Who?" "Willow called him Parker and whoa does she hate him, she actually swore at him and hit him" "Willow hit somebody, that has to mean something, I hate to burst your bubble but I had another vision about Sunnydale, we're all involved in this one" "Go on" "Well I saw Buffy crying, she was on her own and she was saying it was her fault and then she cut off her hair, I saw Willow, Xander and Oz in the Bronze saying I can't believe the nerve of him and Xander said he had an urge to hit the both of them. Giles he's going to find a prophecy and that's where everybody comes into it, that's all" "That's all, Cordy that has to be one of your best visions so far when it comes to accuracy of the place I have to, we have to go to, wait did you see a image of the guy Buffy was talking about?" "Yeah, he had black hair and brown eyes, medium height and he looked like the kind of guy who seduces every girl he meets" "That's him, that's the Parker guy I scared off today, I came in on the end of the conversation and all I heard was Riley, Xander and Oz were more than a match for one person, I assume Riley is Buffy's boyfriend" "Yeah, well if it's any consolation Angel she'll probably realise he is no good for her, you are one of those lucky people who always have a chance with their ex" "Thanks Wes, as long as she's happy I'm happy" "Y'know that's really nice Angel, I wish I could meet a gentleman like you" "You will Fred, hey Wes what was that letter about that you got yesterday, or is it private?" "I will have to tell you because well the letter was about my son Alex, he's 16 and I need to know if he can come and live with us? His mother has just passed on and well his mother's family has disowned Alex and Rebecca, that was his mother for having a him at such a young age and he has never met my family because they are always travelling the world and I'm the only family he's got left" "Wow you have a son, does he know about you?" "Yes I may have only been fourteen but I took care of him with his mother until I was called to Sunnydale, me and his mother split up over it but we remained friends" "Of course he can come and stay with us Wes, your family is our family" "That's good because he's coming in 15 hours" "I can't wait to meet him, wow" they all headed to bed not even bothered that Wesley had a son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy woke with a banging head and the urge to vomit and struggled to get up because of the gash on her head but pushed herself up and ran to the bathroom so that her body could get rid of everything she took the previous night. She got changed and made herself a cup of coffee when she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it before the person made her headache worse by their constant knocking. "Riley hi" Riley gently kissed Buffy in which she pulled away from slightly leaving Riley confused. "Buffy have I done something wrong?" "No so why are you here so early?" "Well I have something to tell you, I'm going back home to Iowa because I'm needed there and well I'm finished my course and this relationship is just not going anywhere, you always seem to pull away from me these days, you never talk to me" "But I need you Riley, I love you" "You don't love me Buffy and you can survive perfectly well on your own, goodbye" Riley left Buffy in pain not because she had loved him but she needed someone, she was scared and lonely and the pain was becoming unbearable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel saw the young boy enter and could not believe that he was Wesley's son, he looked like him but he was much taller and he seemed more laid back. He had brown eyes and brown spiky hair and had a smile most girls would melt over if they saw him. He was tall and had a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt on with light blue sneakers. He looked his age and looked like an openly friendly person. "Hi is my dad here?" he had a northeastern accent and sounded nothing like his father. "No he went out, come in Alex I'm Angel, this is Fred and that's Cordelia" "Hi, is Fred your real name?" "My real name is Frederica but I hate it so just call me Fred" "Sure, so Cordelia that's a strange name, you got any nicknames?" "Just Cordy or Cor" "Well I know that your name is Liam but I guess you go by Angel now" "How did you know my real name?" "You try having Wes as a dad, he's a great laugh and loads of fun but because I was a natural witch I had to learn absolutely everything about the occult and all the history's of vampires and such. I don't know bout now but I remember my dad being a bit uptight, he never knew how to relax unless he was with me, how about now?" "He's changed from when we first met him, he's much more outgoing now, I'll show you to your room Alex" "Thanks mate" Alex climbed the stairs two at a time looking forward to living with his father. Angel opened the door and let Alex get settled in to his new home and went back downstairs to join the girls and wait until Wes came back. 


	3. Hell and paradise part 3

Part Three  
  
"Buffy? Buffy are you with us?" "What Xander?" "Nothing" Buffy was becoming more detached from the real world and everybody was becoming more than concerned. First it had started off with little hints that something was wrong, such as staring into space but now she had marks on her wrists and arms, which she always said she had got in a fight, but they all knew better. Then she had cut her hair short then she would turn up with bruises on her face and cuts on her forehead. "Buffy are you going patrolling tonight?" "Yeah why wouldn't I?" "I was thinking I could come along" "You can't Will you might get hurt, I better go I'm meeting mom in half an hour at the gallery, bye guys" "Goodbye" Buffy jumped out of her seat and left not actually going to meet her mother. She ran as fast as her legs could take her then ran into her dorm and buried her head in her pillow not really caring what happened anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Angel I had another premonition this is serious, it's about Alex" Angel ran into the kitchen wanting to hear what Cordelia had to say. They had all become a family to Alex in the last two months and if something should happen to him they would all feel eternally guilty. "Lindsay has took him, just now you and Wes need to get there straight away or God knows what he's going to do" "Thanks Cordy" he grabbed a handful of weapons, dragged Wesley into the car then sped to Wolfram and Hart. "Angel where are we going?" "To rescue Alex" "Lindsay" "Yep" they got to the Wolfram and Hart and tucked weapons of all sorts under their shirts and burst through the doors looking for Lyndsay. They dusted several vamps then went into the executive's room and saw them all gathered around the table discussing what to do with the cocky little bastard as they called him. "My answer would be nothing" "Angel nice to see you and the boy's father you know your son is quite the thorn in our side, I didn't know he was so powerful but you know there's nothing like a good old sedative" "Why do you want him Lindsay?" "Because Angel the boy could be of value to us, I mean he's telepathic, he's telekinetic, he can do whatever he wants with that power yet he chooses to be a normal person and fight for the forces of good, well I'm trying to change that" Wesley punched Lindsay then tripped him up and banged his head off the floor "You hurt my boy and you won't live to see tomorrow, hear me" "Not really" "Well maybe you weren't listening" Wesley smacked his head off the floor again and tightened his grip on his head "Wes" Wes left Lindsay on the floor while the other executives looked shocked and knew they weren't ready to get into a fight with the once scourge of Europe and Alex's father they released him but swore this wasn't over. "Thanks Angel, dad your quite the vicious buggar" "Thanks Alex, I have my ways, have you had any visions lately?" "Nope it's all quiet in my head" "Well I think this is cause for celebration what about a drink?" "Why not".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy's mental state was deteriorating every day and the gang and her mom were becoming extremely worried. She disappeared for days on end and would blank people acting like they were going to hurt her if they touched her. She wouldn't let Xander, Oz or even Giles even touch her arm without saying that she was sorry and begged not to be hurt. "Guys something is seriously wrong with Buffy, she isn't her normal self anymore, it's like when it comes to socialisation her brain is shutting off" "You know who I blame this on" "For once Xander can you just leave Angel alone" "I wasn't going to say him, I understand his reason's for leaving now, I blame Parker and Riley, I have this really strong urge to hit the both of them" "You know I can't believe the nerve Riley had to just leave her when she obviously needed somebody's love and attention, I mean we try but she just moves away from us" "I think we should ring Angel" "I think it's time for that to, Oz?" "I say go for it, even lend my phone so he can come as soon as possible". "Has any of you guys seen Buffy today?" "No Will we thought she had been to your dorm" "I haven't seen her for two days, Oz call him right now".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel was sitting on the couch with Alex discussing what their favourite food was and what different language the other person could speak and who knew more about demons when the phone started ringing "I'll be back in a minute Alex" Angel rushed to answer the phone because the ring tone was irritating him. "Hi who is it?" "Hi it's Oz, I was wondering are you busy? Shove it we need you to come to Sunnydale right now" "Why?" "For the last three months Buffy has been withdrawn, she just stares into space, she has various bruises, cuts and grazes which she denies she inflicted but we all know the truth, she seems to get scared around everybody, Willow says she says that she's sorry and it's all her fault in her sleep and we haven't seen her in the last two days" "I'll be there as soon as I can, say half an hour to an hour" "The sun's nearly up" "So?" "You'll burn" "I'll explain after but for now I need to hurry" "Okay thanks man" Angel hung up the phone and grabbed his duster "Alex you fancy a trip to Sunnydale?" "Sure" "Come on then we need to go now, we'll ring the others when we finish doing what I need to do" "Okay" Alex grabbed his denim jacket and followed Angel out to the convertible. They sped down the highway as quickly as possible and got to Sunnydale in twenty minutes record time for even Angel. "Okay we better go see Giles first" "That's my dad's watcher friend right?" "Yep" Angel parked the car outside and knocked on the door frantically. "Angel! I know why you're here please come in" "Thanks have you seen her in the last two days?" "No may I ask you who this is?" "This is Alex Wyndam-Price Wes's son, I think I know where she'll be can he stay here while I go and do this?" "Of course, I assume Wesley does not know you're here yet" "No, Alex you'll be okay won't you?" "Yeah" "Don't go reading his mind neither, can he ring his dad?" "Yes, sit down Alex and good luck Angel" "Thanks" Angel left Alex and got back into his convertible and drove to Crawford street. He parked the car and cautiously entered the mansion not knowing what would be lying around. He went into the drawing room and saw Buffy curled up in a ball in the corner mumbling I'm sorry shaking probably from lack of food. "Buffy?" he noticed how drained she looked; he couldn't understand how someone could make her feel like that. She lifted her head slightly then thought she was hallucinating "Angel?" "It's me" he approached her slowly not knowing if she would turn away from his touch. He wrapped his arms around her fragile body and she cried into his shirt, crying tears she should have wept months ago but couldn't because she had thought she had to be the strong one for everybody. He stroked her hair as she wept feeling safe for the first time in a long time. "What happened sweetheart? Why did somebody do this to you?" Buffy felt like it was finally time to tell somebody about the experience, the horrific experience that made her into this shell of a person who feared almost everybody except Angel, she always trusted and felt safe with him like he would die for her and he would. "It happened three months ago I was walking out of the Bronze and I heard footsteps so I ran but I ended up in an alley which had a dead end and this guy called Parker, he, he" she started to cry again and the tears became unstoppable "It's okay take your time, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" "He raped me" Angel felt a surge of anger towards the college junior, he had seen him and he hated him then now he wished he was dead. He kept his cool making sure as to keep calm for Buffy's sake. "It's okay your safe now, I won't let anybody hurt you I swear" "I love you" "I love you too, like I've never loved anybody before and I promise I'll never leave you again" Buffy leaned into his chest enjoying the warmth of his skin and the sound of his heart beating. "Angel your human" "I know, I was going to tell you but I heard you were dating Riley" "It doesn't matter you're here now" he ran his fingers through her hair while she just rested in his arms finally feeling like the weight had been lifted. She relaxed in his arms and finally fell asleep in his arms. He carried her out to the car and made sure not to wake her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Giles heard the light tapping on the door and knew it was Angel "You found her" "Yes I did, I have a favour to ask you" "I rung Wes and yes Alex can stay the night" "Thanks Giles, I don't know how to repay you" "You already have, you got through to her, I'm glad you two can have the chance you always deserved" "Alex told you?" "Yes goodnight Angel" "Goodnight G-man" Giles laughed at Angel's mimicking of Xander's name for him and he had to admit it, he was starting to like it. Angel got to Buffy's house five minutes later and gently tapped on the door "Hi, Angel?" "Hi, I know I'm not your favourite person" "On the contrary, she's never been the same since you left, I 'm sorry come in" Angel carried Buffy up to her room and gently put her into the bed making sure she stayed asleep then tucked her underneath the sheets. He kissed her forehead then sat back in her wicker chair keeping his promise that he would never leave her again. He knew they would have to go through Hell and paradise together but he knew they would make it.  
  
PART TWO COMING SOON 


End file.
